Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2016
21:55:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:55:10 /Hi Lumpy 21:55:10 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 21:56:03 Oh great. 21:56:06 lol 21:56:07 He's back 21:56:09 hey asshole 21:56:19 !Lumpy you asshole 21:56:22 It's the older version 21:56:31 the new one kinda broke 21:56:32 what was the command Neil 21:56:34 oh 21:56:35 fuck 21:56:35 Sandgar, Please don't swear ;~; 21:56:42 you sure 21:57:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:57:36 damn Ditto 21:57:38 Ditto is an asshole 21:57:41 fuck you Lumpy 21:57:53 Removed 21:57:54 if it tried blocking someone 21:57:59 i would take its rights off 21:58:11 Don't worry 21:58:16 I removed the plugin 21:58:19 good 21:58:23 I hate that plugiin 21:58:35 I do not think a bot should have a place to blocking 21:58:42 Yeah 21:58:48 only reason I gave Lumpy mod rights 21:58:51 is so that a mod can't kick him 21:59:04 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 21:59:05 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 21:59:06 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 21:59:27 ..... 21:59:30 admin always have the right to kick mods 21:59:32 Ewe 21:59:39 It got bad for gage 21:59:45 oh eyah 21:59:46 That's...fun.... 21:59:48 i was skinned 21:59:49 and ate 22:04:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:04:23 /kill Sandgar 22:04:24 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 22:04:25 This looks tasty! 22:04:36 Dude no 22:04:50 That's weird 22:04:58 Gage likes it 22:05:41 You guys are insane 22:05:59 *Happy Tree Friends* wiki 22:06:02 yes i do 22:06:36 you say it real quick 22:07:08 Eww 22:07:14 >-< 22:07:28 Gage 22:07:48 waht 22:07:55 what am I suppose to say again 22:07:57 Do the /kill for you 22:08:24 /kill 22:08:28 ./kill Sandgar 22:08:30 no . 22:08:34 /kill Sandgar 22:08:38 Why would I kill you when letting you live tortures the world in such a glorious way. 22:08:54 OMG 22:09:02 XD 22:09:03 Well 22:09:14 That was weird 22:09:26 Yeah. 22:09:28 ... 22:09:33 lol 22:09:35 I can make em for you two too 22:09:43 /kill MrCreeper500 22:09:43 Isn't there one for Juan 22:09:48 There was 22:09:49 oh yeah 22:09:55 but that plugin broke 22:10:00 mine is down too 22:10:02 Bloody hell. 22:10:36 All cause I made it kick Ditto when he does that ;-; emote 22:10:46 lol 22:10:46 wow 22:10:51 ddid you take that code out 22:11:03 I had to replace the plugin 22:11:11 The other was too far gone 22:11:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeW2vHkXwVE 22:11:25 wow 22:12:16 this guy can rap 22:12:19 I love Watsky 22:13:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPUqjOo3Nrk 22:15:05 I feel sick ~_~ 22:19:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:19:46 /kill MrCreeper500 22:19:46 Don't you have a bat for that? Think asshead. 22:20:22 Haha oh my god 22:20:58 One of you try 22:21:39 Gage 22:21:51 /kill MrCreeper500 22:21:52 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 22:21:52 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 22:21:55 /kill MrCreeper500 22:21:56 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 22:21:56 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 22:22:01 0_0 22:22:09 Wow 22:22:20 that is umm 22:22:21 messed up 22:22:29 That's just...wow 22:22:29 ....appalling 22:22:38 Shocking 22:22:41 Disturbing 22:22:47 Awesome 22:22:52 And slightly awesome 22:23:11 Dang it Neil I wanted to say that 22:23:15 lol 22:23:17 well 22:23:20 you guys want some 22:23:25 You can get me back 22:23:53 That's what the /kill stuff are for 22:23:55 petty revenge xD 22:24:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl3ELiPXFRo 22:24:08 Neil got me loving this 22:25:28 Brb 22:25:35 'k 22:26:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 22:26:15 No thanks 22:26:24 I'd rather not have something kill me. 22:26:35 okay 22:26:39 Terry needs one 22:26:41 :# 22:26:42 also 22:26:59 this will probablyt be where we will be until we get the alex hirsch show 22:27:10 http://hirschopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 22:27:15 can't wait to use this wiki 22:28:50 What's the number after Terry's username? 22:30:52 528 22:31:28 I am stumped 22:31:37 I can't think of anything for Terry 22:31:48 anyone here 22:31:55 this si weird guys 22:31:59 What? 22:32:01 but I can't see messages posteed until 22:32:04 i post somethign 22:32:19 Meansyou need to refresh 22:32:20 Terrios528 22:32:23 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 22:32:28 Yeah. 22:32:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 22:32:46 I mean I can't think of a death 22:33:08 I'm not giving any ideas 22:33:09 Lol 22:33:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPoEA43cqKc 22:33:57 well 22:34:06 give him a crazy HTF death 22:35:04 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 22:39:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:39:52 /Lumpy, feed me 22:39:56 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 22:39:59 The wiki 22:40:02 Gf 22:40:06 Wiki 22:40:06 Why. 22:40:08 /kill Terrios528 22:40:09 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 22:40:11 Who's getting kicked now? 22:40:16 I'm not far behind her tbh 22:41:05 Awh please don't 22:41:17 No onw eleve gf wiki 22:41:48 I'm about done with using wikia 22:41:48 !seenon 22:41:49 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 22:41:53 !tellon 22:41:55 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 22:41:56 Desi 22:41:57 I want to ask 22:42:05 You protect random strangefs all the time 22:42:11 But younnever help me 22:42:26 I am one of ypur closest firends 22:42:33 And ypu gove strangers more help 22:43:11 Gage you're also the strongest person I know. 22:43:26 I mean about my things 22:43:30 You never really ask for help. 22:43:54 Plus there is no way I can help you. I can't even help those "strangers" 22:44:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:08 wBella 22:44:10 I can't help anybody. I'm seriously the one who supports from the sidelines. 22:44:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 22:44:18 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:37 All im sating is 22:44:41 You are leaving thr wiki 22:44:47 And it upsets me.you are 22:44:59 All i want to do is stop the lying and hiding and all the bullshit 22:45:04 That makes it not a good place 22:45:52 I'm not leaving the wiki because of you Gage 22:46:12 I'm leaving the wiki because I'm tired of other people on that wiki 22:46:17 Who 22:46:49 Well I think you can guess one of them 22:47:14 Juan, Pk, Ditto are all I can think of myself 22:47:22 But gage knows you better 22:47:30 Yeah 22:47:38 I have no problem with PK or Ditto 22:47:49 They're both reasonably nice to me. 22:48:32 Same 22:48:46 Juan, I know for damn sure Meph will be back 22:48:47 Both of them hate you 22:48:56 @Gage 22:49:04 *dang 22:49:28 Yeah 22:49:33 Juan has some problesm 22:49:50 Major problems 22:49:55 And then to be honest, I don't really like Kitten that much anymore 22:50:06 She's gonna be gone soon 22:50:11 I know 22:50:13 once Wikia gets the report 22:50:17 But Juan won't 22:50:22 True 22:50:36 He told me that I had no idea what the words I was saying meant. 22:50:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 22:50:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 22:51:12 And he blocked me. 22:51:19 When? 22:51:27 Last week? 22:51:30 Who 22:51:32 Friday I think 22:51:34 Also creeper 22:51:38 Wikia wont do anytging 22:51:49 Unless kittencyat posts a tgread 22:52:06 Oh 22:52:23 So she is stuck.there 22:52:24 But yeah he also said Gage was brainwashing me. Like what he was saying was lies 22:52:37 So juan vanned you 22:52:39 For how long 22:52:43 He told that to me too 22:52:56 Hoe can i brainwash people 22:53:14 Oh he still has my pm blocked 22:53:23 Same 22:54:01 If anything I should have been the one to block him 22:54:20 All ik 22:54:24 Juan is dangerous 22:54:44 And morally blind 22:55:09 Yes 22:55:18 He is inceatious 22:55:29 Okay do you guys know what else he accused me of. 22:55:37 What? 22:55:45 He accused me of like liking Kolbie. 22:55:49 Seriously.... 22:55:50 Like 22:56:06 He has had sex with his male cousins 22:56:11 She is my sister. What the heck makes you think I'd...?? 22:56:23 *throws up* 22:56:32 It was all consenting 22:56:34 But still 22:56:52 Omg Neil xP 22:57:32 ... and this is what I come back to 22:57:44 Lovely lol 22:57:53 OMG Madi XP 22:57:55 Sorry 22:57:57 just 22:57:59 incest 22:58:00 no 22:58:02 no 22:58:03 no 22:58:04 ^ 22:58:10 He has worse dirt thrn any if us 22:58:12 I know right 22:58:25 So if hr eants to fuck.us over 22:58:28 Ill fuck him over 22:58:38 Oh that's kind of evil xP 22:58:54 once again 22:58:58 Blackmail 22:59:01 Damn 22:59:03 *Happy Tree Friends* wiki' 22:59:07 *dang 22:59:20 It's fine, your allowed to say damn here lol 22:59:30 I prefer not to 22:59:32 Lol 22:59:43 Let her do.that 22:59:47 It's not even a curse... just strong 22:59:49 'k 22:59:50 Shehates cussing 22:59:59 It is a cuss.here 23:00:16 Even Juan admits it's not 23:00:23 If I can't say it in front of my mom, can't say it all 23:00:34 Niel 23:00:39 Damn is a cuss 23:00:42 But weak one 23:00:57 ^ 23:00:59 Fuck is my fave word 23:01:13 *brick 23:01:22 I bet it's your favorite game with your goat too 23:01:25 * Queen_Desi throws brick 23:01:26 xD 23:01:28 Pun intended 23:01:47 Ok I'm staying awake 23:02:14 Lol 23:02:20 Aww 23:02:32 Bellaaaaa 23:02:32 <3 23:02:36 Hii 23:02:37 Whatttaaaaa 23:02:54 And you did that just to say hi? 23:02:58 Cool 23:03:03 Yup ^-^ 23:03:16 =^-^= 23:03:32 =^~^= 23:03:38 Lol 23:03:39 Lol 23:03:54 /Lumpy, feed me 23:03:55 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 23:04:03 Oh my god 23:04:08 ._. 23:04:11 Damn 23:04:17 You guys try 23:04:21 Do you speak to your mother like that? 23:04:26 No thank you 23:04:28 Nope 23:04:30 /Lumpy, feed me 23:04:30 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Sandgar 23:04:31 A crap ton of rat poison! 23:04:36 O_O 23:04:44 Lol 23:04:44 Yikes 23:04:46 /Lumpy, feed me 23:04:47 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Madialiano 23:04:48 A crap ton of rat poison! 23:04:48 * Queen_Desi throws brick at Lumpy 23:05:01 Yay I'm dead 23:05:04 GOD TIER 23:05:06 You're such a brick... 23:05:13 /kill Terrios528 23:05:13 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 23:05:14 Buh dum tsss 23:05:15 Who's getting kicked now? 23:05:21 Lol 23:05:51 Ok people it your job to keep me awake 23:05:59 No. 23:06:05 * Queen_Desi gives you warm milk 23:06:11 Please?????? 23:06:15 I'm returning last night's favor 23:06:16 * Queen_Desi gives you a blanket and a kitty studded animal 23:06:19 sleep 23:06:23 *stuffed 23:06:36 Who wants to sing her the lullaby 23:06:38 No I'm not sleeping 23:06:39 studded animal lol 23:06:58 I think it'd be hilarious to see Neil sing a lullaby to Bella xD 23:07:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 23:07:13 I will snap your neck 23:07:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:07:18 Wow 23:07:23 Feisty. 23:07:26 XD 23:07:30 It'd sound more like a horror movie tune 23:07:32 I am not sleeping. 23:07:33 Ill me mostly afk for a while 23:07:38 'k 23:07:42 *be 23:07:48 And ok 23:07:48 ask Gage, he's heard my voice xD 23:08:10 Lol 23:08:15 Very dutchy 23:08:34 Yarrrr I'm the Flyin' Dutchman 23:08:39 xD 23:08:45 Lol 23:08:50 *sings offkey* good night sweetheart it's time to gooo 23:08:55 Lol 23:08:58 Your tired 23:09:04 *fired 23:09:12 Me? 23:09:19 Yes you 23:09:30 I was too OFF key wasn't I 23:09:45 * Mr_Creeper500 has Bot Lumpy feed Bella sleeping pills and roast turkey 23:09:47 Typical me 23:09:48 Trying to make me fall asleep 23:09:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 23:09:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:10:06 Good night sweetheart it's time to gpo. 23:10:08 *goo 23:11:27 *wakes up* you put me to sleep there for a sec 23:11:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 23:11:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:11:53 Oh no I'd wake you up with all the pitches I can't hot 23:11:56 *hit 23:12:04 Lol 23:12:07 Guys 23:12:09 I suck at that song 23:12:13 I'm not sleeping 23:12:18 Give up 23:12:22 Guys leave her alone 23:12:39 I have to go 23:12:41 yeah, after 5 nights exhaustion will set in 23:12:43 You can't live without sleep 23:12:48 :/ 23:13:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 23:13:18 Bye Bella o/ 23:13:30 Cya Bella 'O/ 23:13:36 Bye 23:14:04 gage 23:14:09 for emotse like that 23:14:15 we don't need the ' 23:14:28 Since they aren't found in regualr words 23:14:39 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 23:14:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:15:08 Omg hives ._. 23:15:23 Olat 23:15:26 You cab 23:15:29 * Mr_Creeper500 gets anti-histamines for Ally 23:15:33 Can fix it 23:15:34 Im off conputer. 23:15:38 'k 23:16:47 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 23:16:48 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:17:47 o/ 23:18:40 Done 23:18:54 Cool 23:18:59 o/ 23:19:35 'Wave 23:20:00 'Sandygar 23:20:35 Hey. A little busy 23:20:36 Also 23:20:53 Makw itnwhere it doesnt.do rhat 23:20:55 I.hate that 23:20:59 Xd 23:21:01 Lol 23:21:03 I did it on perpose 23:21:08 *purpose 23:21:10 I went to the beach and saw the sand 23:21:16 Dang 23:21:16 'sandgar 23:21:17 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:18 Didn't work 23:21:36 Busy 23:21:37 wB Terry 23:22:01 /kill Terrios528 23:22:01 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 23:22:02 Who's getting kicked now? 23:22:11 xD 23:22:43 /kill Sandgar 23:22:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 23:22:44 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 23:22:44 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:22:54 /kill MrCreeper500 23:22:56 Don't you have a bat for that? Think asshead. 23:23:06 It's customisable lol 23:24:21 Try saying /kill Terrios528 Terry 23:24:30 /kill Terrios528 23:24:30 You're not important enough for me to even care what you say. 23:24:40 /kill Mr Creeper500 23:24:41 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 23:24:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:24:45 no space 23:24:59 /kill MrCreeper500 23:25:00 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 23:25:01 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 23:25:19 /Lumpy, feed me 23:25:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 23:25:21 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 23:25:31 This bot is great for silences 23:25:33 /Lumpy, feed me 23:25:34 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Terrios528 23:25:35 A crap ton of rat poison! 23:25:37 xD 23:25:57 wBella 23:26:22 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 23:26:23 Hi 23:26:23 Be my guest 23:26:53 we fixed the o/ emote 23:26:53 Hi 23:27:15 !Say test 23:27:16 xD 23:27:24 Nope, not that framework 23:28:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 23:28:21 Lol 23:30:08 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 23:30:13 Hi 23:30:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:30:24 Hinkolbir 23:30:27 Hi kolbie 23:31:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:31:04 Bye. 23:31:09 Cya 23:31:17 Bebback soon 23:31:28 k 23:31:29 Be there in ten minutes 23:31:44 k 23:31:51 I made a user friendly reply 2016 06 23